


(Mi) Depredador

by LadyCastill0



Series: Cortas historias de Inwoo x Dongsik [1]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 마녀 | The Witch: Part 1. The Subversion (2018), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCastill0/pseuds/LadyCastill0
Summary: Inwoo se enamora aún más de Dongsik cuando lo ve asesinando gente.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Series: Cortas historias de Inwoo x Dongsik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999243
Kudos: 16





	(Mi) Depredador

* * *

Dongsik tenía muchas habilidades escondidas, desde que era pequeño puede hacer cosas inimaginables, el que haya querido ocultarlo bajo la fachada de un débil joven bonachón era una decisión que tomó por su madre. 

En realidad no era su madre biológica, pero como si lo fuera, ella lo había cuidado siempre como si fuera su hijo y eso lo hizo estar agradecido. 

La primera vez que la conoció Dongsik tenía 9 años, estaba brutalmente herido y había perdido mucha sangre escapando de personas malas. 

Ella lo encontró en un oscuro callejón y no dudó en ayudarlo, Gwangju era un lugar hermoso, lastimosamente tuvieron que irse de allí cuando ella murió, su padre se casó de nuevo y tuvo un hijo propio. 

Uno que si llevaba su sangre.

De hecho fue gracias a que Dongsik fingió ser un pobre joven débil que pudo seguir al cuidado del hombre. No es que pensará que podría echarlo a la calle, pero era solo por tomar una precaución.

Después, consiguió trabajo en una empresa de valores, decir que lo trataban peor que a un perro callejero era poco. 

Dongsik sabía que si el quería se podría convertir en el gerente e inclusive en el presidente de la compañía.

Simplemente no lo hacía porque no lo quería, era aburrido.

Con su don podía divertirse utilizando a las personas, no era pura suerte que Ji Hoo se arruinará el mismo frente a montones de cámaras y dos policías.

Lo de la fábrica también lo planeó cuidadosamente e incluso lo de Nam Sung Chul, dejó que creyera que su plan había funcionado y al final le dio su merecido. 

Ese incidente donde Dongsik empujó a Nam Sung Chul fue descrito como "Defensa propia" y con BoKyung, una policía de testigo, evitó ir a prisión quedando como una víctima afortunada de salir casi ilesa de un intento de asesinato. 

Lo único que no planeó fue que aquella gente mala volviera a buscarlo.

De hecho de no ser por Seo Inwoo no se habría enterado hasta ser muy tarde.

—¿Estás metido en algo peligroso últimamente Dongsik-ssi?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Estoy muy tranquilo estos días.

—Me he enterado de que hay gente que te está buscando, —Inwoo sonrió. —¿Estuviste jugando a ser héroe para encontrar gente peligrosa?

—No, pero gracias por la información Inwoo-ssi. Tendré cuidado.

—¿Fueron a tu casa y planeas volver allí? Ven a mi casa, puedo esconderte por un tiempo.

Dongsik asintió. —Lo apreciaría mucho.

.

La casa de Inwoo era realmente grande y magnífica, tenía un enorme librero (mucho más grande que el del propio Dongsik) y una cama enorme, solo una cama en esa enorme casa.

—¿Dónde dormiré Inwoo-ssi?

—No me molesta compartir cama contigo Dongsik-ssi.

—Me harás pensar que esto es una invitación indecente Inwoo-ssi.

—Lo es.

Dongsik se burló. —Tu forma de coquetear es única, ¿Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa de una vez?

De hecho lo hicieron, fue salvaje y excitante, Inwoo era muy rudo en el acto. Aunque bueno, no es que le molestara, de hecho le gustó bastante.

Había sido una noche única y especial.

Hasta que ellos vinieron a buscarlo.

Lo que Dongsik no sabía era que ese dolor que a veces sentía en la nuca era la forma de rastrearlo, jamás había sentido eso hasta unos días atrás.

Se levantó de la cama y sintió la frialdad de un arma en su frente.

El hombre murmuró. —Te encontré, Dongsik-ssi. ¿O debería decir " _Cunning fox"?_ —Por su tono de voz estaba divirtiéndose. —Realmente lograste engañar a todos con tu fachada de idiota blando ¿No es así?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres?

—Me da escalofríos de solo verte, eres tan buen actor que casi, _casi_ logras engañarme. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo tranquilamente?

Pudo sentir a más personas en la casa, Inwoo estaba sentado a su lado sin moverse, esperando.

Dongsik viró los ojos, debía deshacerse de esos tipos molestos.

— Inwoo-ssi, lamento el desastre que voy a hacer.

Inwoo no entendió nada hasta que vio a Dongsik quitando le el arma al tipo con una agilidad y velocidad inhumanas.

Pronto Dongsik se había convertido en un dios, disparando a todos y cada uno de los hombres con una facilidad asombrosa, como si supiera en que momento y donde debería de atacar.

_ Como todo un depredador. _

Dongsik empapado de sangre era tan hermoso como un ángel de la muerte.

Esa noche se enamoró tan profundamente de Dongsik que jamás lo dejaría ir.


End file.
